


L-Corp Childrens Hospital

by serenitykid7875



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: Lena made a promise to the children at L-Corp Childrens Hospital. Can she keep her promise? Supercorp. OC death.





	L-Corp Childrens Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and replies.  
> After commenting with Leapyearbaby29 I decided to give a little more in to Zeke's parents.  
> Hope you like it.

Lena Luthor was panicking, she told some of the children at the children's hospital that she would be able to get Supergirl to visit, but she had no idea how to ask Kara to go when she wanted Kara herself to go. She needed to get the courage to tell Kara that she knew her secret and had known the whole time, but she didn't want to change the relationship that they had. Lena loved Kara and had fallen for her from the moment that she had met her. Lena also didn't want Kara to change the way that she felt around her. They were comfortable with each other and Lena didn't want to change it.

Lena was pacing her office, when Jess called her to tell her that Kara had arrived and was coming up and would be there in a few minutes. Lena stood up, moving around her desk in hopes of thinking of what to say when Kara entered her office.

"Lena?" Kara said as she poked her head in the door.

"Kara. Come on in." Lena said as she stood her pacing and smiled at Kara.

"You sounded kind of panicked on the phone. Is everything okay?"

"Sort of. Please come have a seat."

"Okay." Kara said and then moved to the couch and sat down, she was concerned Lena had started to pace again before coming to sit down next to her. "You know that you can talk to me, right?"

"I do…It's…I…I know that you are Supergirl and I need a favor." Lena said quickly, so quickly that it took Kara a few minutes to figure out what Lena had said. But when she did she was the one that was starting to panic till she remembered Lena had asked for a favor at the end.

"What exactly is this favor?" Kara asked.

"I wanted you to come to L-Corp Children's Hospital with me to visit the children there, but I also promised them that Supergirl would stop by. And I didn't know how to ask you. I wanted to ask you as Kara, but then I made this promise and I need you to also stop by as Supergirl. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made this promise, but…"

At this point Kara had heard enough and put a finger to Lena's lips stopping her from continuing and said, "I would love to go with you as myself and as Supergirl."

"Thank you so much. I promise I'll sign any papers you need me to. I hope that this will make Zeke happy." Lena practically shouted as she pulled Kara in to a hug.

"Zeke?" Kara asked.

"Yes, he is one of the sickest there. He has a brain tumor. We have tried a lot of different drugs in hopes that it would minimize the tumor, but it's not working. The doctors have told me to prepare for the worst, but I just…I can't give up on him."

"Are his parents there?" Kara asked, "I noticed that the doctors told you to prepare."

"They…they abandoned him when the medical bills became too much. They told me that they didn't want to deal with all of this anymore. They made me his guardian."

"His guardian?"

"It happened a few weeks ago, a little after Morgan trying to kill me. And I just…I couldn't let him be alone through this."

"You are such a good person Lena. I'd love to see him."

"Great. Are you able to go tonight? I know that it's short notice, but we're trying invasive surgery tomorrow in hopes of taking the tumor out."

"I'm free tonight."

"Amazing. If you want we can go now. Do you want to arrive as Supergirl and then change and return as Kara? I'd like the children to meet you too."

"Sounds good. Just let me make a phone call to tell them I need the night off."

"Okay. I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." Lena said as she headed for the door.

Kara pulled out her phone and dialed Alex's number and said, "Hey Alex." When Alex answered.

"Kara. Is everything okay?" Alex asked worried.

"Everything's fine. I need tonight off."

"Why?

"I'm going to the L-Corp Children's Hospital with Lena."

"Why?"

"She asked me to. There is a boy there that she is guardian for, they are trying a dangerous surgery tomorrow to remove a brain tumor and he wants to meet Supergirl."

"Wait! Does that mean you told her that you were Supergirl?!" Alex shouted in to the phone.

"She already knew." Kara stated.

"She'll need to come in to sign papers."

"She already promised to sign whatever we need her to."

"Okay."

"I'll talk to you later. She's on her way back."

"Bye."

Kara hung up the phone just as Lena entered the office, she was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, converse, glasses, and a hoodie, Kara had never seen Lena in such normal clothes before. And all she could do was stare, she was surprised, but she also thought Lena looked even more beautiful in plain clothes and glasses.

"What?" Lena asked as she looked down at herself.

"Nothing. I'm just not use to seeing you so…not in business clothes. Since when do you wear glasses?"

"I have since I was a child, but I got contacts when I was able to. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep…Actually hold on one second." Kara disappeared out the window and then reappeared a few minutes later dressed in clothes similar to Lena, under her clothes though she had her super suit on. "Ready?"

"Ready." Lena said with a wide smile.

"Want to get there the quickest?" Kara said stepping into Lena's personal space.

"Up, up, and away." Lena said as Kara picked her up and they flew to the hospital.

A few minutes later Kara and Lena landed at the hospital, Kara set Lena down, changed in to her super suit, and then took Lena's hand as they headed inside.

"Miss. Luthor, it's good to see you. I see you brought your promise. All the children are in the dining room just like you asked." The head nurse said as she greeted them.

"Thank you, Margo." Lena said and lead the way to the dining room.

"Miss. Luthor!" A little boy shouted as he ran to Lena, he looked to be four or five. Kara had never seen Lena look so at ease when she picked up the little boy.

"Hello Jake. How are we doing today?"

"I'm okay."

"Are you in pain? Do you need me to talk to Nurse Margo?"

"Just a little pain, but I didn't want to miss your surprise."

"Jake, you know I would have brought my surprise to you no matter where you were. Jake, this is Supergirl. Supergirl this is Jake." Lena said introducing Kara to Jake.

"Supergirl! You did it Miss. Luthor!" Jake said happily.

"I never break my promises Jake."

"Hello Jake." Kara said with a smile.

"All right. Now that you've met Supergirl let's go get you some medicine." Lena said as she carried Jake back to the nurse's station to Nurse Margo, who gave him some medicine, before Lena carried him back to the dining room.

"Thank you, Miss. Luthor." Jake said as he rested his head against Lena's chest.

"You're most welcome. Now let's surprise everyone else." Lena said as they entered the dining room. Kara didn't expect the families of the children to be there too, but a lot of the children had their families there too.

"Miss. Luthor!" The children shouted as she entered with Jake in her arms, then they shouted, "Supergirl!" as Kara entered after them.

"Hello everyone. I brought my surprise." Lena said as a bunch of the children came running to her. She gently set Jake down and hugged all the children that came to her, before they surrounded Kara.

Kara at first was a little overwhelmed, but she greeted each child and gave them a hug. Kara watched as Lena walked around to the other children who weren't able to walk to her, Lena hugged them and promised them that Supergirl would come to see each of them. Kara had never seen this side of Lena, so relaxed and motherly, she wanted to see this side of Lena all the time.

Once Kara was done greeting the children that surrounded her, she did just as Lena had promised each child and went around to greet them. They were all so excited to see her and she loved it. All the parents also greeted her and thanked her for her time as she went around.

* * *

It was two hours later, when Supergirl said that she was needed for an emergency and went to change in to her Kara clothes. Lena met her at the door and introduced her to Nurse Margo again, then they proceeded to the dining room. Kara was introduced as Lena's best friend and she went around to greet all the children again.

Kara had never felt so happy, just watching Lena with all the children and their families, she always knew that Lena was a good person, but watching her she was just amazed at how caring Lena was toward each and every one of them.

It was getting late in to the night, when Nurse Margo came in and stated that it was time for bed, Kara and Lena said goodnight to everyone before heading to Zeke's room. He was in quarantine to make sure that he didn't catch anything before his surgery tomorrow. Kara had switched back in to her Supergirl outfit before they headed there. Lena stopped at the door before entering to explain something to Kara.

"Zeke is pretty sick. He has tubes and machines all around him. I just want to warn you before you go in." Lena stated to Kara.

"Got it." Kara said as she took a deep breath before she and Lena entered the room.

"Lena!" Zeke cried.

"Zeke." Lena said as she moved to his side giving him a kiss on the forehead, "How are you doing? Do you need anything?"

"I'm tired. I'd like some water please." Zeke said as he tried to lift his arms, but was unable to.

"I've got it." Lena said as she lifted the child's cup to his lips and helped him take a sip.

Kara stood in the doorway, Zeke was so small in his bed and he looked so sick, she wasn't expecting this. When she had greeted the other children and they were all so healthy; seeing Zeke made her heart constrict.

"Zeke. This is Supergirl." Lena said as she looked to the door to see Kara looking a little uncomfortable, but it was soon replaced with a wide smile.

"Hello Zeke." Kara said as she stepped inside the room and came closer to his bed.

"Supergirl! You kept your promise." Zeke said with a smile.

"I did." Lena said as she kissed his forehead again and took his hand in hers as she sat down next to him.

"I hear you have surgery tomorrow." Kara stated.

"I do." Zeke said softly, he had a look of worry on his face.

"I know that you are in good hands. Miss. Luthor must have the best people working on you."

"She does."

"Well you take care, I'll be back to see you after your surgery."

"Bye Supergirl."

Kara then exited the room and changed back in to her normal clothes before re-entering the room as Kara. Lena chatted with Zeke.

"Hey." Kara said as she poked her head in the door.

"Kara, please come in." Lena said though she looked upset.

"Hi, I'm Kara."

"Nice to meet you Kara. I'm Zeke." Zeke said with a fake smile.

"It's nice to meet you too. So how are you doing?" Kara asked.

"I'm okay. I have surgery tomorrow."

"I heard. I'm going to be here with Lena, while she waits for the surgery to end." Kata stated, Lena looked at her with surprise.

"Good." Zeke said with another fake smile.

"Miss. Luthor, I think it's getting late. Zeke's going to need his rest for the surgery." Margo said as she entered the room.

"You're right." Lena replied.

"Good night Zeke and I'll see you tomorrow." Kara stated as she headed for the door, but she turned around to see Lena kiss Zeke's forehead and tuck him in to bed, pulling his blanket's up and turning on a night light for him.

"Love you Zeke. I'll see you in the morning." Lena said as she kissed Zeke's forehead one more time before leaving.

"Love you too." Zeke said as he closed his eyes and fell quickly to sleep.

Lena and Kara left the hospital and walked back to Kara's apartment slowly. Kara could tell that something was bothering Lena, but she knew that she'd tell her when she was ready. They had reached Kara's apartment before Lena spoke as they entered the apartment.

"He's given up." Lena whispered so quietly that even Kara had a hard time hearing her. "I was hoping that seeing Supergirl would help, but he told me that he doesn't…he doesn't expect that he'll make it." Lena stated as tears came falling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Lena." Kara said as she pulled Lena in to her arms, she hated seeing Lena like this.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Lena said as she clung to Kara.

"Of course. And we'll go to the hospital together in the morning."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Kara sat on the couch with Lena in her arms for a little while longer as Lena cried, but soon Kara and Lena headed to bed. Though this night they both were unable to sleep well.

* * *

Kara was the first awake, she made coffee and some pancakes for breakfast, when Lena joined her they ate quickly before having to fly to Lena's apartment so that she would be able to change clothes before going to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital Lena and Kara visited with Zeke before the surgery, but he was wheeled away shortly after they arrived.

Lena and Kara were in the waiting room, when Kara's phone went off, Kara answered it.

"Hello?" Kara said.

"Kara sorry, but we need you to come in. There's a robbery going down at Johnson and Bailey." Alex stated.

"I…I can't. Zeke just went in to surgery." Kara said not wanting to leave Lena.

"It's bad Kara."

"Kara it's okay. They need Supergirl." Lena said putting a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Fine. But Alex I need you to come here." Kara said.

"I'll be fine Kara."

"I don't want you to be alone waiting for new on Zeke. Alex?"

"I'll be there shortly." Alex stated. Kara could hear her moving to the elevators.

"Thanks." Kara said and then hung up the phone. "Alex will be here shortly. I have to go handle a robbery. I'll be back as soon as I can." Kara kissed Lena's cheek before turning to leave.

"Okay. Thank you, Kara." Lena said as she went back to pacing as Kara was out the door.

Alex arrived shortly after Kara had left, she was lead to the waiting room where Lena was still pacing the floor, Alex had never seen Lena like this. Alex made her way to Lena, pulling her attention from the pacing to look at her.

"Hey." Alex said as she noticed the tears in Lena's eyes. Alex stood there for a second before opening her arms to Lena, who slowly walked to her and hugged her tightly, Alex was surprised at first but hugged Lena back as she cried into her shoulder. "It's okay." Alex whispered in to Lena's ear as she hugged her.

* * *

Kara arrived back after three hours, she had to handle the robbery and then had to rescue people from a burning house. She had flew home to change and shower to get rid of the smoke smell. When she arrived back at the hospital it Zeke had been in surgery for over five hours. She, Lena, and Alex were sitting on one of the couches. Kara had Lena's hand in hers, Lena was leaning forward on her knees, while Alex sat with a hand on Lena's back rubbing circles on her back.

Suddenly an alarm went off in the surgery area; Lena closed her eyes as tears fell, while Kara and Alex shared a worried look. Kara was using her super-hearing to see if Zeke was still alive, but she wasn't able to hear his heartbeat. Kara's eyes filled with tears and she brushed them away with the hand that wasn't holding Lena's. Alex knew that they had lost Zeke, the moment Kara had wiped at the tears. Lena though was oblivious to anything going on around her, she was praying to a God that she'd never really believed in that Zeke would be okay.

It was shortly after the alarm that the surgeon came out to talk with them, she had a grimace on her face as she approached them.

"Miss. Luthor." The surgeon said as she stopped in front of them. They all stood up; Kara and Alex tried to prepare themselves for what they knew was coming, while Lena looked like she was going to be sick. "I'm sorry. Zeke…he didn't make it."

Lena started to cry, Kara pulled her in to her arms letting her cling to her, Alex talked with the doctor a little more about if there was anything that could be done, but there was nothing that could be done. Alex stood nearby watching Kara try to comfort Lena, who was inconsolable; Lena was holding so tightly to Kara that if she wasn't an alien would certainly bruise.

"He's being moved to a room so that you can say goodbye." The surgeon said as she trying to be comforting.

"Thank you for trying." Lena said as she faced the surgeon.

"I am really sorry. He just wasn't strong enough to last through the surgery. I'll be down the hall if you need me. A nurse will come to get you to take you to Zeke."

"Okay. Thank you."

The surgeon left shortly after that, leaving Kara and Alex to try and comfort Lena, who was starting to shut herself of emotionally.

"I'm sorry Lena. I wish that I could have done more." Kara said as she hugged Lena again.

"I know, he was ready to go though." Lena said as she hugged Kara tightly. "He was so tired. Was it wrong of me to do this to him?"

"You didn't do anything to him. The surgery was his only shot Lena. He needed the surgery." Alex said as she rubbed circles on Lena's back as Lena still held on to Kara.

"He didn't want the surgery though."

"You did everything that you could for him Lena. You tried to give him a better life. You did what was right for him. He loved you and he knew that you loved him." Kara said.

"Miss. Luthor I can take you to Zeke now." A nurse said as she entered the room.

"Will you guys go with me?" Lena asked Kara and Alex.

"Of course." Kara said as Alex nodded.

The nurse led the way down the hall to a room, Zeke was laying there covered with a sheet. Lena paused at the door, but continued to walk to Zeke's bedside.

"I'm sorry Zeke." Lena said as she kissed his forehead before leaning her head down to rest on his. Kara and Alex stood nearby watching. Alex had never seen Lena so vulnerable before, so motherly; seeing Lena like this it surprised her.

Lena set up the funeral arrangements for Zeke with Kara and Alex's help, they knew that Lena shouldn't be alone right now. Lena, Kara, and Alex headed to Kara's apartment after finishing up the arrangements, ordering take out, and then watched cheesy chick flicks. Kara was called away a few times for Supergirl things, but Alex stayed with Lena.

It was close to midnight by time Kara had finished with her Supergirl duties; Alex was sitting on the couch with Lena's head in her lap, Lena was asleep but Alex was wide awake. Kara quickly showered and then joined them in the living room.

"I'll carry her to bed." Kara said as she gently picked Lena up.

"I'll help you." Alex said as she got up and walked in front of Kara to her bed. She pulled down the covers and then Kara gently laid Lena on the bed. Alex covered her up and then the she and Kara went back to the living room. "She was so differently around the children." Alex stated as she and Kara sat on the couch.

"I know. She's so motherly toward them. All she wants is to do good. But she thinks she's tainted because of the Luthors." Kara said.

"I see that now. She's done so much good just since she's been here. Being a Luthor must be a huge burden."

"What do we do for her now?"

"We do what we have been doing. She just needs us to be here for her. You know that losing someone like this, you just need friends and family."

"I wish I could take this pain away from her."

"I know and I wish I could too. But we just need to continue to do what we are."

"This sucks."

"I know."

Alex left shortly after that, wanting to get some sleep before reporting to the DEO in the morning to talk to J'onn about Lena. Kara joined Lena in bed, Lena once Kara was laying next to her cuddled against her side. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena letting her take comfort from her.

* * *

It was at the funeral that Zeke's parents showed back up again, they paid their respects to Zeke, but were rude to Lena. Even though she had done all this for their son, who they abandoned when it was getting tough. Before they had abandoned Zeke, Lena had started to pay the bills in hopes that it would change their minds about leave Zeke. And when they gave her the papers that gave her guardianship of Zeke.

"You need to leave." Kara demanded as she approached them without Lena.

"He was our son." The father said.

"Yes and you gave up on him. You left him. And you have been disrespecting to Lena since you've been here. She tried everything for your son. She's paid his bills. She's giving him love when you didn't. You don't get to come in here and act the way that you are toward her."

"We loved him." The mother stated.

"If you had loved him, you wouldn't have abandoned him when he needed you the most. You need to leave now." Kara demanded and showed them to the door.

Lena watched as the parents left without even a word to her and at first she thought that they had thought that she didn't do enough for Zeke, until Alex told her that Kara had asked them to leave. Alex told her that they were being disrespectful to her and that after all that she had done they didn't get to treat her that way. Lena was surprised at the gesture from the two of them, but then she thought, 'This is what family and friends do for each other.'

* * *

A few days after the funeral, Kara and Lena headed for the DEO so that Lena could sign the NDAs and meet J'onn. J'onn greeted Lena and explained who he was and what they did there. He asked Lena if she would be willing to help with some of the technology and would work with Winn. Winn greeted Lena with a hug and told her that he was looking forward to working with her again. Kara took Lena to meet her mother or well the AI that was her mother.

"Thank you, Kara." Lena said as they left the room that held Alura and headed for the balcony.

"For what?" Kara asked as they leaned against the balcony wall.

"For being here. For sharing this with me. For everything."

"It's my pleasure."

Lena leaned against Kara's side, who wrapped an arm around Lena's shoulders, while Lena rested her head on Kara's shoulder.

"Kara, there's something that I need to tell you." Lena stated.

"You can tell me anything." Kara said.

"I…I'm in love with you."

"Good. Cause I'm in love with you too."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Lena, you are such a good person. And I fell for you the moment that I met you, but I didn't think that you felt that way toward me. Lately, us spending so much time together, I finally saw that you liked me too. I'm sorry it took so long."

"It's better late than never." Lena said as Kara turned her head to kiss her forehead.

"Move in with me?" Kara asked.

"Definitely, I practically live with you now anyway."

"Let's go home."

"Before we do that. Could we go to the children's hospital?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to see the children smile because Supergirl stopped by again."

"Sounds good to me."

"Up, up, and away." Lena said as Kara picked her up in her arms and they took off.


End file.
